Love Actually
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod gets trapped together during a storm – short but sweet!


**Love Actually**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod gets trapped together during a storm – short but sweet_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not getting paid for writing it._

_Miss Parker's POV_

Shit, this can't be happening. I'm in the middle of nowhere, trapped in damn storm. The cabin is so small the king sized bed almost fills the whole room. Through the window all I can see are trees blowing in the wind. And the rain is pouring down; it's cold too, even inside.

And the one person in the world I don't want to be stuck here with is of course here. I can't believe I was this stupid. How could I have followed Jarod here? Of course I didn't know what the weather would bring, but still! Tiredly I turn away from the window to look at Jarod. Shit what is this? He's almost naked for heavens sake!

Put some clothes on dammit!

"Mmmm this bed is really comfy, why don't you take off those wet clothes and join me? It's much warmer here."

"Forger it wonderboy, I'm fine here," I say, turning back to stare out through the window.

I hear him sigh. Obviously he knows there's no way to try and talk me into it. And hell no! I won't change my mind even though my life depended on it. I'll stand here the whole night if I have to.

But as the hours pass I'm starting to get more and more tired. My legs hurt from a day of running and it's freezing in here. My clothes are still wet and my entire body is shaking with cold. God, that bed looks really warm and nice.

I glance at Jarod. His eyes are closed, and his breathing is heavy. Is he sleeping? I leave my place by the window to find out. Shit! He is really good-looking!

I shouldn't be watching. Parker, please don't do this to yourself. I sigh; I have to give in. if I'll continue like this I'll soon be freezing to death. Quickly I remove my wet clothes and creeps onto the bed only wearing my underwear. No quilt? There better be something to cover myself with or someone is going to pay. I desperately search for something, but all in vain. With a small cry of frustration, I lay down as far away from Jarod as possible.

Suddenly I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I flinch, damn! I thought he was sleeping.

"Miss Parker, you're trembling," I hear Jarod whisper. The hand is still on my shoulder.

"Really, I haven't noticed," I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be any covers or blankets in here," he continues in a soft voice.

I just sigh.

"Don't touch me Jarod!" I snap, moving away some more. I'm almost falling off the bed, but I really have to get away from his touch. If he'll continue like this I don't know if I'll be able to stay in control. Those hands feel really wonderful on my skin.

"I'm just trying to be nice Parker; I don't want you to be cold. I care about you too much to see you suffer like this," Jarod says and I press my eyes shut to prevent the tears that are brimming in them to fall. Shit! I can't cry now. What the hell is wrong with me? He cares, so what? I don't need that; I don't need anything from him. Hell I wouldn't care if he said he loves me. Really!

"I love you Mirah, just let me hold you tonight."

A small gasp escapes my throat, I swallow hard. So much for don't caring. Don't do this to me Jarod. Don't! I open my eyes for a moment and the tears I've been trying so hard to suppress start to run down my cheeks. I desperately try to pull myself together, but it only makes it worse.

I don't understand how much his words affected me. It's like they broke down every single wall I've built around myself. I have to fight this, I can't let him win. I can't let him understand how much I need him. God I do need him, I always have. And now he's lying next to me. Maybe this is my only chance to be close to him. But can I break every single rule I've ever made? No, Parker, you can't be this weak, stop crying for god's sake. He'll hear you, shut up!

But no matter how hard I try, I can't control my emotions any longer. Tears just keep on falling and muffled sobs escape my throat. Shit, he must hear me now. I press my hand over my mouth, but it's too late.

There's his hand on my shoulder again, but this time it gently runs down my arm, making me shiver even more. I know I should move away but I don't have the strength to fight anymore. Jarod must realize I'm not gonna push him away, because he gently slides his arm around my waist, moving closer. I can feel his body against my back He places a soft kiss at my neck, causing me to cry even more. How can he be so nice? After everything I've done, he should hate me. But he doesn't, he loves me. And god, I love him too.

"Mirah, it's okay to cry, you don't have to be strong anymore, just let it go baby," he whispers into my ear. Oh Jarod, you know exactly how I feel, you know everything.

"I'm here for you now, I'm here honey," Jarod continues, letting his hand do small circles over my stomach.

Shit! I can't take this anymore. I roll around, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Jarod places his arms around me and holds me tight. Oh god, he's so perfect. The way he holds me, the way he makes me feel so safe.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but suddenly Jarod pulls away.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just gonna make it a little more comfortable for us," he says as if he'd read my thoughts.

I sit up, watching Jarod as he moves around the bed.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask.

Jarod smiles at me. "I though we could use these sheets as a cover." He answers and I can't help but smile a little. He's so kind!

Jarod lies down on his back with the sheets covering him.

"Come here," he says, gesturing for me to lie down. Hesitating I creep up to him and lays down under the cover.

"Let me hold you Mirah," Jarod whispers and somehow I move as close to him as possible. I prop myself at my elbow, slowly letting my other hand touch his chest. I give him an uncertain look.

Once again, knowing exactly what I'm thinking Jarod smiles at me, reaches up and puts his hand on my back, gently pulling me down. Oh my god! It's happening, I'm leaning against him! Shit, this is even better than I imagined it would be. I warily place my arm across him, laying my head on his chest, slowly… carefully… no shit! Is this really okay? Will he let me stay like this? I pull away a little, doesn't know how to act.

"Baby trust me," Jarod whispers, letting his hand do long strokes over my back. The fear in me slowly subsides and I once again lean my head against his warm body. Jarod places one of his arms, tightly around me, his other hand slowly running through my hair.

Mmmm don't ever stop that, god you're driving me crazy! It's so nice, so wonderful.

Great, Miss Parker, what have you done? How the hell am I going to walk away from this now? How will I go back to chasing him? I have to, I know that…

Oh Gee, don't think about that now, just relax and enjoy the moment. It may be the last, hell it is the last. God I'm gonna miss you Jarod, so much!

"What are you thinking of?" Jarod whispers softly into my ear.

"Nothing," I lie. I can't tell him how much this means to me. Maybe he already knows, but I'm not gonna let him hear it from me. Jarod doesn't say anything. Just keeps on stroking my hair, sometimes letting his fingers caress my cheek.

Somewhere deep down inside I know I don't have to tell him anything, he already knows. It has always been this way. He has seen through these walls around my heart, he has seen my soul – who I really am. He has known all along.

A small smile creeps to my lips. When the morning comes, we'll go back to our daily routines. But this night together will always stay in our hearts. Who knows, maybe we'll even share our second kiss! I sigh deeply, relaxing completely against his warm body. This night won't change anything, but I just realized there's no way to deny this feeling I've been having for as long as I can remember. It's love, actually.

**_The End_**


End file.
